


The Homecoming Job

by LesbianLover121



Series: Leverage Remix [2]
Category: Leverage, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Slow Burn, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianLover121/pseuds/LesbianLover121
Summary: Corporal Robert Perry, an Army reservist who fought in Iraq, was severely injured in an apparent error by Castleman Security, government contractors working in Iraq. The Army investigation clears Castleman of involvement, thus freeing them of any monetary obligation, and Perry lives too far from the veteran's resources to allow him to receive government-funded treatment that would allow him to work. He contacts David Nolan for help. What David and the rest of the Leverage team find are far more than a simple error.Part 2 of the Leverage Remix. You can understand this work without reading the others but I highly recommend starting from the beginning.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Series: Leverage Remix [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736506
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	1. Gathering the team

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the OUAT characters or the Leverage storyline!  
> Hey you guys! I decided to add another "episode" before the Bank shot job. I'll try to have it finished soon. Thanks for sticking with me   
> Italicized words are a flashback!

_ [Iraq, Outside Najaf] _

_ Corporal Robert Perry turns a video camera so that it’s pointed at himself. The camera shows that Corporal Perry is about 25 with dark brown hair cut into a ‘high and tight” and hazel green eyes. The Corporal hits record. “Alright sweetheart, we are near Najaf. I'm not allowed to say where exactly. Hey Dwight,” says the Corporal turning the camera to his buddy Dwight. “Say Hello to Jenny.” _

_ “He’s cheating on you,” jokes Dwight  _

_ “Nice.” _

_ “With a camel. A drunk slutty camel.” _

_ Corporal Perry steps back into the camera’s view and says “Okay, it was one time and the camel has been texting me ever since, but I haven’t responded. It’s over I promise.” _

_ “Hey look, CP,” Dwight says, getting Roberts’s attention. _

_ Corporal Perry turns the camera to reveal armed men unloading trucks. “See those guys? Private contractors, they make seven hundred bucks a day, I make seven.” _

_ “Hey” interrupts Dwight “Yeah but you know what they have to do? They have to-”  _

_ Suddenly shots ring out and Dwight falls to the ground blood pouring from multiple bullet wounds.  _

_ “Dwight!” yells Corporal Perry before his body is pumped full of bullets as well. The camera falls next to Corporal Perry's body where it layed bleeding on the ground. _

[Present day] 

David pauses the recording and rewinds back to when the gunshots first started. Sitting next to him in a wheelchair is Corporal Perry. 

“Jenny, your fiance?” asks David

“She was but..”

“Oh, I’m sorry.”

“I’m not mad, it happens. Look I don’t want charity.” 

“We’re not a charity.”

“I just want my rehab. If I’m going to work, I want to work. Doctor LaRocque says I need another year and a half of hardcore rehab maybe even another set of surgeries. Castleman shot me up, I just want them to pay my bills. No more, no less.”

“The army investigation determined you were what? Hit by insurgents?”

“Yeah, that’s because Castleman refused to corroborate in the investigation.”

“And they can do that?”

“No one is stopping them. They are cowboys who go off all the time. Boom boom.” Corporal Perry removes the flash drive containing his video. I just want them to do right by me.”

Doctor LaRocque, an average height African-American woman with a pixie cut, approaches David and Corporal Perry, “Pardon me Mr. uh…”

“Nolan,” says David standing. “David Nolan. You’re Doctor La-”

“Could I talk to you outside?” interrupts the doctor. 

“Doc, he's cool I found him on the internet,” says Corporal Perry

“Yeah because that never goes bad. With me,” commands Doctor LaRocque. 

Corporal Perry hands David the flash drive with hope in his eyes. 

“I’ll be in touch,” says David. David follows Doctor LaRocque outside the rehabilitation center. 

“You can’t just come in here and give him hope like that,” scolds Doctor LaRocque

“I’m just here to provide options.”

“There are no options.”

“The veteran’s hospital-”

“Is 400 miles away and has a waiting list.” interrupts the doctor. “Every veteran in that rehab room is a reservist. When reservists get out they get sent home, no matter where home is or how far the home is away from the treatment they need. Nobody thought this through. We’re not a rich hospital, I’ve cashed in every favor I had to keep us open as long as I could. I have to go back in there and tell Perry that we can’t treat him anymore. I have to do that. Run your scam on somebody with money.”

“It’s not a scam, I’m here to help.” 

“People don’t just show up to help. That’s not the way the world works,” says Doctor LaRocque before walking back into the hospital. 

David sighs and pulls out his phone. David dials the number 3 on his speed dial and waits for Regina to pick up. “Mills,” says David “Call them.”

[ Hollywood, California] 

“Why? Why! I can’t live like this anymore!” yells Snow in an audition. “The lies and the filth. No! Help me.” Snow starts to frantically whip at her arms as if there is something on them. “I just- I want to be clean.” Snow drops to her knees sobbing “I want to be clean”

The producer and director who were watching Snow’s audition from across the room making eye contact. “Yeah,” says the director “You understand this is a soap commercial right?”

“Uh-huh,” says Snow while rising to her feet. “When I thought about Margret I thought about the dirt as this giant metaphor for sin.” 

Snow’s phone begins to ring. She glances over to her purse that is sitting on a chair in the corner of the room. “You should take that,” says the producer. “No, I insist you take that.” Snow walks over to her purse and picks up the phone. “Hello?... When?...I’m on my way.” Snow turns and looks back at the producer and director and says “Margret killed her first husband” before storming out dramatically. 

[Berlin, Germany] 

Mulan throws two unconscious men onto the hood of a car. The German man standing next to Mulan double-crosses Mulan and pulls a gun on her. Mulan glances down at the gun in her face and at the man aiming the gun at her. Suddenly a phone is heard ringing. 

“Is that you or me?” asks Mulan. The man does not move from his position. “It could be important,” goads Mulan. “Does you momma have your number?”

When the German man looks down in thought Mulan seizes the opportunity chopping the man in the throat and taking the gun out of his hand. Mulan delivers the knockout blow, clears the chamber of the pistol she took and drops the magazine to the ground. Patting her pockets Mulan locates and answers her phone. “Yeah?...Nothing why?”

[Monaco]

An old African-American security guard makes his rounds in an art museum. The security guard shines his light across a Van Gough painting. After finishing walking down the wall, the security guard retraces his steps only to find one of the Van Goughs missing. Above his head attached to rigging, Emma adjusts the stolen painting in her hand and picks up her ringing phone. “Swan. Ah, damn it shut up. No not you.” 

[Los Angeles, California]

Emma, Mulan, and Snow walk down the hallway of the top floor of an office building. 

“From the first job?” asks Emma while walking towards the only door on the floor. “I put all that money in a Swiss bank account.”

“All that money and you didn’t buy anything?” says Mulan in disbelief.

“I don’t like stuff, I like money,” responds Emma. 

“I bought a little retirement home in Ireland and Dubai and Tokyo,” adds Snow before noticing a small envelope with her name on it taped to the door. Snow gently peels the envelope off the door.

“What about you?” asks Emma

“Yeah… I’m not about to tell two known thieves what I did with a multimillion-dollar payout,” responds Mulan 

“Don’t you trust us?” asks Snow before chuckling at her dumb question. In the tiny envelope was the key to the door. Using the key Snow opens the door to reveal a desk set up in the foyer. The wall behind the desk read “Leverage Consulting & Associates”.

“Okay,” says Snow while entering the office more. Mulan and Emma follow behind her.

“I don’t get it,” says Mulan. 

“What is this?” asks Emma.

Regina, walking out from the back of the office carrying a stack of papers, says, “This is our new cover story. Welcome to Leverage Consulting and Associates founded in 1913 by the great Harlin Leverage the third.” Regina points to a painting hanging on the wall behind everyone. 

Snow turns and laughs at the painting of an elderly David. “I’m sorry. David is going to kill you.” 

“Did you paint that?” asks Mulan

“I’m gifted,” replies Regina shrugging. 

“That’s weird”

“Now leverage consulting is squeaky clean,” says Regina walking over to the desk in the foyer and setting the stack of paper down. Regina hands out new cell phones and files to the team. “All corporate taxes have been paid and recorded for the past 90 years. All your identities as partners are in those files, and it includes payroll logs for taxes. 

“You guys have pension plans and dental. Those are employment records, case files, and company newsletters” continues Regina while showing the team around the building.

“In 1998 I won the sack race at the 4th of July picnic,” says Emma excitedly. “Cool” 

“Now these are your offices. You can bring something personal like pictures or a plant. I’m a big fan of orchids.”

“Mills, I can’t believe you spent your portion of the payout on all of this.”

“Me, oh hell no. David paid for all of this, with what he had left. I mean after he gave the rest of it away.” 

“What?,” says Mulan “He gave it away? All of it?”

“Yeah, every penny. It was all to some children's hospital or something. But this, this is my masterpiece” says Regina gesturing toward the conference room in the center of the office space. Regina slides open dark oak french doors to reveal a large white marble table with white and black spinny chairs. Along the far wall, two by three rows of flat-screen TV’s were set up and synced to work as one giant screen as well as multiple different ones. 

“Nice,” says Snow walking into the room

“My man” comments Mulan

“You mean woman?” corrects Regina. “Men don’t have curves like these.”

“That’s for damn sure,” mumbles Emma underneath her breath. “If they did I’d be straight.”

“Short version or the long version?” asks Regina, not hearing what Emma said.

“Short,” says Snow

“Short” repeats Mulan

“The shortest version possible” sasses Emma. 

“Photo and video forensic programs, backdoors into every electronic banking system in the world, I’m running naturalistic news crawlers to find our clients, oh and also-”

“This is the short version.” interrupts Emma. 

“Facial recognition database tied into the CIA, NSA, and FBI.” continues Regina. “But the best part” Regina pauses for dramatic effect then clicks a button on her controller. “Direct TV HD total sports package. NFL, NBA, and I threw in a little bit of hockey because I know somebody likes the sport.” 

The french doors open up behind where Emma, Snow, and Mulan are sitting revealing David.    
“ Alright, stop kicking the tires you wanna take it for a spin.” David throws the flash drive Corporal Perry gave to him at Regina. After everyone settles into a seat around the table Regina plays the video showing the attack on Corporal Perry.

When the video is over David speaks up, “Our client is the cameraman, Corporal Perry. He says that the private contractors working for Castleman spooked and fired on him.” 

“5.56 NATO rounds mixed in with a few 9 mm from the submachine guns. Insurgents would’ve used AK47’s with 7.72 ammo; it has more of a crack sound. The contractor shot him up alright,” says Mulan.

“You ID’d the weapon from a gunshot sound?” asks Emma from her seat on Mulan’s left. 

“It has a very distinctive sound” replies Mulan

“Castleman security is hardcore folks. A billion-dollar company, they’ve got fat government contracts everywhere we got troops. This is Charles Dufort.” Regina clicks a button on her remote and a news article with Dufort's picture is displayed on the screen. “CEO. very paranoid and very professional.”

“I want to get this clear right now” interjects Mulan. “This is a private army you’re talking about taking on. They’ve got their own personal intel assets and a lot of trigger pullers.”

“Yes and lobbyists in every office in Washington, D.C.” confirms David. “The problem with a coverup is all the paperwork it takes to keep the lies straight.”

“Internal emails, memos,” says Regina

“Exactly” 

“So…” says Snow

“Let's go to work,” says David before leaving the room. Emma, Snow, Regina, and Mulan quickly exit their seats and begin to trail behind.

“So we steal the evidence,” says Snow “and threaten to expose them.”

“Blackmail,” says Emma

“Ah,” says David, stopping to turn and address his team “but just enough blackmail to pay for Perry’s treatment, maybe a couple million more for damages.”

“It’ll never hold up in court,” says Mulan

“That’s why Corporal Perry is lucky. He doesn’t have lawyers, he has thieves.”

David gestures for his team to lead the way out of the office. When David starts to follow behind them he notices the picture Regina painted of him. “Mills, what is this” 

“Oh, it’s just my interpretation of what you’ll look like when you finally sack up and make something happen with Snow.” 

“Yeah, and how are you and Emma doing?” 

“All in good time,” explains Regina before following the team out the door


	2. First Contact with the Mark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the OUAT characters or the Leverage storyline! All mistakes are mine.

Snow, Mulan, and David are at a Castleman event downtown. David is in a simple yet good looking black suit matched with a black tie and black oxford shoes. Snow is dressed in a blue dress that stops just below her knees and ties together behind her neck. Snow pairs the dress with silvery heels that add several inches to her short form. Mulan walks by David dressed in a waiters uniform carrying champagne glasses on a tray and says, “Next time, I wear the suit.”

“Defort’s here, I’ll make contact,” says Snow over coms.

“See what you can squeeze out of him. Swan, Mills it’s time to hit his office,” instructs David.

Emma and Regina are across town in the business district on the roof of Castleman Headquarters. Regina and Emma are dressed in long-sleeved black shirts, black pants, hair up in ponytails, and are hooked up to Emma’s rigging. While Emma is checking the harnesses, knots, and carabiners Regina says “I-I need to go back to the office. I just remembered something.”

“What?” asks Emma

“Gravity, I just remembered gravity Miss Swan and the importance of my body not being spread out on the concrete sidewalk.”

“While I can imagine a couple of places I would like to spread your body out at. I designed this rig myself. The line is carbon fiber, five-point harness, weight support here..”, Emma places her hand on the top of Regina’s left shoulder. “Here,” Emma hovers her hand over Regina’s right breast with a wink. “And here” Emma smacks her hand against Regina’s toned stomach. “Auto Breaking on the main pulley back here” Emma taps Regina’s ass twice. 

Regina looks over at Emma surprised that Emma went for a double ass tap. “So you’ve tested this?”

“Not yet,” says Emma with a crooked grin that Regina is slowly but surely falling for. 

“Not yet?” repeats Regina. “When exactly are you going to test it, Miss Swan.”

Emma pushed Regina over the side of the building with a smile. Regina yells on her way down the building. “Drama Queen.” Emma rappels down next to Regina who is hanging upside down.

“Seriously? Seriously!?” Regina says angrily. 

“Okay Swan, Mills guard sweeps are every ten minutes which means you have nine minutes and thirty seconds,” says David over coms.

“Working on it,” replies Regina after Emma gets them into the office through the window. Regina heads towards the computer while Emma looks for the safe.

Meanwhile back at the Castleman event the mark, Charles Dufort is speaking with a Congressman. Snow approaches the men from behind “Pardon me Congressman,” interrupts Snow in a British accent. “Lily Harris with Executive Orders”

“They’re a London based defense contractor” explains Charles Dufort to the congressman. “Charles Dufort,” says Dufort introducing himself to Snow. “Executive Order doesn't work for the U.S government.”

“Yet,” says Snow while chuckling. “Perhaps we can do something about that?” says Snow returning her attention to the congressman.

“Oh,” says the congressman uncomfortably. He sticks out his hand towards Snow and says “It was very nice to meet you. Now you’ll have to excuse me.” The congressman quickly turns and walks away.

Snow begins to walk away when Defort says “You’re not poaching are you?”

Snow turns around with a flirty smile “What?”

“Appropriations bill 718, those are our defense contracts don’t even bother”

“Mr. Defort, surely there is enough war to go around.”

“I rather like you.” 

“Mills what’s this bill they’re talking about?” asks David over coms

“You know I’d love to give you the schoolhouse rock but this man has an RFID security card scanner attached to his power supply and I’m a little busy,” responds Regina. 

“Ooo old school,” says Emma when she located the safe hidden behind a painting in the wall. “I found a safe. You’re not going to believe this, it’s voice-activated.”

“One problem at a time. Snow I’m going in we need to get an RFID card to Mills.”

“My company is focused on meeting Senators, but I’m thinking congressman,” says Snow

“You know the great thing about Congressmen. Fifty to a hundred grand well spent will get one elected but then once there the incumbency rate is over ninety percent so you can get an average of 18-20 years to use out of them. In these uncertain times buying a United States congressman is the best investment a company can make.”

“Oh, I just threw up in my mouth a little bit. I’m a professional criminal and I find that disturbing,” says Regina over coms. 

David makes his way toward where Snow and Charles Dufort are standing but not before stopping to grab a chicken tender covered in barbecue sauce. Walking past Dufort David smears the barbeque sauce all over Dufort’s jacket. David comes back by on a second pass and interrupts their conversation. “Oh, man someone got you with a little sauce. While David helps Dufort out of his suit jacket, Snow lifts his wallet removes the RFID card, and returns the wallet to its original place.

“I’m going to see if I can get someone to help you with that.” Snow turns around and gets Mulan’s attention “Excuse me? Madame.”

Mulan walks over to Snow and says “Yes, ma’am”

“I’m wondering if you can help us because we’ve got a little bit of a stain on his jacket. If you can splash a little soda on it.” Snow hands over Dufort's suit jacket to Mulan in her right hand while sliding the RFID card into Mulan’s other hand with her left. 

“Let me just grab this,” says Charles Dufort grabbing his wallet out of the jacket pocket. “A man of my status should not be forgetting his wallet that’d be embarrassing. 

Mulan walks away from Snow and Defort and hands a random party-goer the tray of food she was carrying. “Here you go sir, knock yourself out.” Mulan walks over to a secluded corner in the room and pulls out the card Snow passed to her. “There isn’t a magnetic strip.” 

“It emits a little radio frequency, just hold it up to the phone I gave you,” says Regina over coms

Mulan opens her phone and copies the code on the card. Back in Dufort's office, Regina enters the code to unlock the computer. “I’m in.”

“Swan what’s the status of the voice lock?” asks David

“I’ve been sampling Dufort's speech but I still need a few more sounds,” replies Emma

“How many?”

“Uhh… I only need the sounds puh, tuh, oo, uh, eh, ō, awe, Kuh, and f.”

“Only those,” says David sarcastically. “Mulan.”

“I’m on it,” says Mulan before approaching Snow and Dufort carrying two trays of food. “Hello. Appetizer sir?”

“Sure, what do you have?” asks Dufort.

“The pate de escargot Avec bur Argentina and what looks like old duck, kinda greasy.”

“I guess I’ll have the first one.” 

“Of course.” Mulan holds out the tray with the greasy duck. Dufort stares at Mulan and Mulan stares right back. 

“Well… may I have some.” 

“The greasy duck? Okay..”

“Oh no I wouldn’t get the duck,” says Snow.

“No! The other one.” Mulan looks at Dufort in fake confusion. “The pate de escargot with the bur Argentina.” 

“Excellent choice sir,” says Mulan before holding out the correct tray. Dufort takes one of the mini plates off of the tray. 

“Pretty good,” says Emma over coms. “I got most of them now all I need is F, uh, and Kuh.”

Dufort takes a bite of the food then spits it out. “It’s shrimp, it’s shrimp you stupid fuck!” 

“Oh, there they are, very loud too.” 

“Okay Snow, start the walk away,” instructs David over coms.

“I was wondering if I could stop by your office,” says Snow

“Anytime” replies Dufort, grabbing and shaking Snow's hand. Snow begins to walk away 

“Where are you going?” asks David

“Playing a hunch,” answers Snow

“Play it fast. Mills what do you have? You have three minutes.”

“Too much, I got all Perry’s medical records which, sure, is pretty normal but I've got psych evaluations, high school records, they’re reading his emails.”

“Tapping his phone. I’ve got surveillance of Perry here from the hospital, time-stamped yesterday,” adds Emma.

“Why are they spending so much money watching our guy? I mean investigations of the shooting were over months ago.”

“Because it's not about the shooting. The coverup has nothing to do with the shooting. It's about the trucks.” answers David. 

“Congressman,” says Snow to the congressman she met earlier. 

“Yes?”

“Your support on the next appropriation bills would be helpful.”

“We’ve already earmarked and opened contracts with Castleman, they deserve it.”

“Nobody is perfect, look at all the trouble they’ve got with that shooting in Najaf.”

“I’m sorry? I don’t follow that sort of news, I just review the contracts.”

“Of course.”

“Excuse me,” says the congressman before walking away. David walks up to Snow as the congressman is walking away. “Swan, Mills bug out, go back to the office, we're going to the hospital.”

“You need to talk to Perry again?” asks Regina 

“The shooting wasn’t an accident. Perry is a witness. Does Castleman strike you as the type of company to leave a witness alive?” Emma and Regina quickly put everything back where they found it and escape Castleman headquarters. Mulan, Snow, and David exit the Castleman event and head towards the hospital. 

  
  
  



	3. The Set Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the OUAT characters or the Leverage storyline!

David, Snow, and Mulan arrive at the hospital and begin searching for Corporal Perry. 

“He’s not in his room,” says David over coms with Snow following close behind. 

Mulan is walking down a different hallway and swipes a lab coat off of a sleeping doctor. “I’m checking all the corridors that lead to exterior doors. 

David and Snow enter the rehab room to find corporal perry on the bars walking.

“Sorry doc I know it’s closed but-,” Corporal Perry looks up “Mr. Nolan?”

“We have to get you out of here now,” says David while grabbing the nearby wheelchair. 

“Why?”

“Castleman.”

Snow grabs Corporal Perry around the waist to help him into the wheelchair.

“Robert Perry,” says Perry addressing Snow 

“Snow Blanc. Ooo watch those hands, Mr. Perry.”

“I’m in a wheelchair, I'm not blind.”

Mulan walks in between two men in the hallway and says, “David get him clear I can’t find-”

“Excuse me.” interrupts Doctor LaRocque “Do you work on this floor?”

Mulan discreetly covers the badge on the stolen lab coat and says, “I uh, what floor is this? I work in orthopedic so ....” Mulan looks down and notices the crocs the doctor is wearing. She looks down the hallway at the men she just passed and sees that they have on high laces combat boots. Mulan takes off after the men. David leads Snow down the hallway as Snow pushes Corporal Perry behind them. As David rounds the corner he sees the two men Mulan was chasing. One man with a high and tight haircut pulls out a knife 

“The elevator,” yells David while pulling a stretcher out and blocking the intersection of the hallways.

Mulan runs up behind the man with the knife, shoulder checks him, and shoves the bald man to her left over the gurney. Turning back on the man with the knife Mulan deflects his attack and knocks him to the ground with two hard-hitting body punches. Mulan turns around and picks up an IV pole. Mulan hits the bald man with the pole then tosses it at him. The bald man catches the pole and Mulan kicks him down to the ground. Picking the pole backup Mulan turns around and smashes the face of the man with a knife in. After the man with the knife falls back to the ground Mulan turns to the bald man, tackles him to the ground then gets on top of him and starts punching him until he is unconscious. 

“Mr. Nolan'' yells Corporal Perry from behind David and rolls him a defibrillator. David takes the defibrillator and charges it up while Mulan shoves the man in his direction.

“Hello,” says David before pressing the pads to his chest and creating the charge. The man with the high and tight falls to the ground. The elevator dings behind them and David, Snow, Mulan, and Corporal Perry load into the elevator but not before Mulan grabs the bags off of the knocked out bald man. 

Back at the office, Mulan dumps the bag's contents out on the conference table. “I got all this stuff off of one of the Castleman hitters.” 

“I can’t live with the pain, I’m so sorry… This is a suicide note” reads Snow

“The gun is registered in Robert Perry’s name and the gun shop it was purchased at is a mile away from his house,” says Regina

“I got Perry squared away in a safe house,” says David while pouring a lot more than three fingers of Glen McKenna scotch in a glass.

“Playtime is over David. It’s only a matter of time before they come after us. The tall one, the way he used a knife, ex-marine probably special forces,”

“You ID’d a guy off of his knife-fighting skills?” asks Regina

“It’s a very distinctive style.” Mulan looks at David pouring a drink and gestures at it the unspoken question clearly understood.

“It’s for later,” replies David. 

“I didn’t sign up for this, what I did before nobody got hurt,” says Regina

“I stole painting for a living.” agrees Snow

“I never hurt anybody,” adds Emma

“I actually hurt people so,” says Mulan shrugging

“David if anything had happened to this kid tonight-” starts Snow.

“You guys called on me. You remember you begged me to run the crew and agreed to follow my rules. Walkout if you have a problem with that, walk out any day if you have a problem with that, it's simple.” interrupts David.

“We finish this one,” says Mulan

“Just one,” agrees Emma

“How do we hit him?” asks Regina

“Congressman Jenkins is our in. He looked me straight in the eye and told me he’d never heard of the shoot” explains Snow

“So?” asks Emma

“He looked me in the eye, Emma When men are telling the truth they’re not looking me in the eye. A man only looks a woman in the eye when he’s making an effort to lie to her,” says Snow

“This is why I only date women,” says Regina

“Thank God for that,” comments Emma. Regina winks at Emma in response.

“Jenkins is Dufort's pet congressman. Let’s see if we can get him to bite. The best way to get two people to reveal a secret is to get them to turn on each other.” reveals David.

Mulan, Regina, Emma gather their things and leave the room. David is taking the Glen McKenna year 35 to the head when Snow walks over and rips it out his hands. “May I put that away for you.”

David yells “Didn’t sound like a question” after Snow before picking up the glass of scotch he just poured. 

The next day in Washington D.C Snow is walking beside Congressman Jenkins.

“Congressman Jenkins,” says Snow 

“Oh uh Executive Order the European company from the fundraiser”

“European countries will aid the United States if they know that European Countries are going to reap some of the benefits. Some help in the appropriation bills perhaps”

“I support American companies”

“Like Castleman?”

“Like Castleman and they support… the country.”

“I didn’t pick you at random. Castleman can be a fickle friend. Rumour has it they’re looking for some fresh blood. You should look out for the signs, missed phone calls, no more little favors.”

“Those are the same signs that your wife is cheating on you.”

“That’s right” 

“And what am I supposed to do when that happens”

“Play the field,” says Snow while holding out a business card for the Congressman to take. 

At the same time, David is in Charles Dufort's office at Castleman headquarters. 

“I remember you from the fundraiser. Sit please,” says Dufort gesturing to the chairs on the other side of his desk.

“Tom Abrahms but you can call me Tommy”

“You don’t work for Congressman Jenkins do you?”

“I do not. I work for Congressman Callaway from upstate”

“We already have enough friends on the appropriations bill.”

“I am here because Congressman Callaway wanted to let you know that he’s open to the discussion now that Congressman Jenkins has gone soft on you”

“Jenkins always delivers for us.”

“Jenkins told my boss to his face that he’s tired of covering for you.”

“We've backed him for years”

“Well, Jenkins wanted my boss to meet this woman from a British company. Uhh ahh,” David pretends to struggle remembering the name of the company Snow “works” for. 

“Executive orders”

“That’s it! I’ll tell you what if your earmarks and your no-bid contracts are still in that appropriations bill then you know he’s still your boy. If they’re not, Congressman Callaway would be open to enjoy the same favors that Jenkins has enjoyed all these years. But of course, Jenkins has new friends now.”

“Thanks very much for coming Tommy,” says Dufort sticking his hand out for a handshake. 

“Pleasure,” says David while shaking Dufort's hand.

Later that day back at Leverage Headquarters, Regina and Mulan sit in the conference room.

“Congressman Jenkins is very careful no direct bribes but he’s renovating his house and so far he’s received over six hundred thousand dollars worth of work for a little over fifty grand,” says Regina

“Castleman owns the contracting company huh?”

“I mean Dufort went through like three shell companies but yeah. Congressman Jenkins loves his house, just check out his web browsing habits. The man spent three weeks picking out the perfect mahogany wood panels, this site is like wood porn.”

“Is his house finished?” asks Mulan

“Not even close,” replies Regina grinning. 

“Can I borrow your phone?” Regina pulls her phone out of her pocket and dials the number listed on the “wood porn” site.

“Hello? Yes, I'd like to cancel some mahogany wood paneling please at the Jenkins house. You know what does me a favor man and just cancel the whole order.” says Mulan while walking out of the room

“What’s she doing?” asks David while walking into the room carrying two beers and a bowl of popcorn.

“Yanking the Congressman chain.”

“Swan started her run yet?” 

“Just now” responds Regina before pulling up the blueprints for the capitol building. “You know I still think it would be easier for me to hack the bill in the printer queue.”

“No computers. A bill is put into a wooden box on the floor called the hopper.”

“Woah, a wooden box? Wood? We can put a man on the moon but our laws are put inside a wooden box?”

“What we need to do is to get Dufort to believe that Jenkins is abandoning him. Jenkins submitted an appropriation bill that has all of the usual contracts with Castleman which means we have to put our own pages into the bill.“ explains David. 

“That means the only place we could get at it would be…ah okay. Break a law everybody has done that, my momma has done that. But steal a law she’s gonna be a legend.” says Regina

Emma gains entry into the building wearing a police uniform. Emma nods at another police officer before ducking into a mechanical closet and changing into a pants suit. Emma makes her way toward the Senate floor. On her way, Emma lifts a badge and the bill from a passing man. Emma quickly stuffs the new pages into the correct spot in the bill. Using the badge she lifted Emma is allowed onto the Senate floor and slides it into the wooden box. 

“The eagle has landed,” says Emma over coms

“She did it,” said David clinking beers with Regina.

“You go, Emma. The things I would do to that woman.” purs Regina

“You might want to calm down.” 

“I was just excited.”

“Yeah, I’ll keep that between us.”

“Thank you.”

Later when the team is all back together in the conference room David asks Snow how Washington D.C was

“Villains, con men, wolves in sheep's clothing, I felt right at home.”

“Listen to this it’s pretty great,” says David. 

Regina turns up the audio recording of Dufort and Jenkins's phone conversation. 

“There is about an hour of this but this is the highlight of it,” explains Regina

“Somebody screwed up! I’ve always been there for you. I called Manila and I cleared customs for you in Los Angeles. And that was a risk” yells Congressman Jenkins

“Now after that, there is, well whatever you call the rich guys on telephones version of make-up sex but now we know Castleman makes a thousand shipments a month. One ship through Manila right after the shooting was linked to phone records from the congressman. Their shipments come through here.” Regina pulls up a picture of the port of Los Angeles. “Now somewhere in this madness is container 541 currently sitting at the port of Los Angeles.”

“What’s in it?” asks Emma

“No idea but it's moving in two days heading to the main Castleman storage facility in Kansas”

“Now that that right there is why they tried to hit Perry,” concludes David. 

“They wanted to tie up all the loose ends before they tuck this one away at home base,” adds Mulan

“What do you ship in a crate from Iraq?” asks Snow

“Something worth killing for,” says David

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a How I Met Your Mother reference in this chapter. Comment down below if you caught it! Like what you're reading so far? Drop a kudos.


	4. The Container

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the OUAT characters or the Leverage storyline!

The next day the team is at the Port of Los Angeles. Snow and David lean on a car outside the security gate.

“How’s security?” asks David over coms

Further, into the port, Mulan, Regina, and Emma are looking for container 541.

“Westside entrance is no problem but there are two armed guards by the container,” responds Mulan. “There it is.” points out Mulan.

Mulan starts to walk toward the container when Regina stops her with a hand to her shoulder. “Hold up Rambo.” Regina has her phone scan for signals, “No lasers, no motion detectors, no vibrations no- whoops”

“What whoops?” asks David

“There is a webcam. I’m picking up the broadcast on my phone.”

“I see it,” says Emma “It’s up on that pole”

“I just have to spoof the IP address then overlay a new picture I just need to connect to the WiFi and-” 

Mulan interrupts Regina by throwing a rock at the camera and breaking it.

“Or that.” 

“Come on,” says Mulan jogging towards the creature. Emma and Regina follow behind. 

“I’m sorry it was too far away for you to punch. I'm sure that really frustrates you,” grumbles Regina. 

In another part of the port, a Castleman head guard asks “Position one, what’s your status?” over his radio. An all-clear perimeter response is heard repeated back.”Copy that. I’m on my way.”

“What do you think is in there?” asks Regina while Emma is picking the lock.

“Artifacts from Baghdad museums, maybe some from the Sudan palaces” answers Emma.

“Nah I bet it’s weapons, lots of back alley arms dealing going on in war zones,” says Mulan. 

Emma gets the lock off and Regina and Mulan pull open the container to reveal wall to wall stacks of cash. 

“Money’s good too” comments Regina

Emma approaches the money, arms outstretched, and hugs the cash.

The Castleman head guard leads a team towards the crate and runs into the other two patrolling guards. “You shouldn't be away from that container.”

“Somethings wrong with the webcam.”

Emma, Mulan, and Regina lay prone on top of a nearby container. The group of guards, ten in total, run towards the container. When he sees nothing wrong the head guard instructs two men to fix the camera. 

Back at leverage headquarters, Emma smells a stack of cash. 

“Okay, money is worth killing for.”

“Ultraviolet checks out, the paper, ink, watermarks it all checks out.”

“There is a whole container of it from Iraq of all places it’s gotta be counterfeit.”

“No, it's real. It feels real” says Emma rubbing the money on her cheek.

“Regina, you need to do something with her, she's rubbing money on her face,” says Mulan.

“What do you suggest?” asks Regina

“I don’t know, maybe sit on her face instead,” says Mulan

Regina, Snow, David, and Emma look at Mulan in shock, not expecting such an explicit response from her. 

“This is what? Two, three hundred million dollars in US currency, what's it doing there?”

“We sent it there,” answers David

“What?” asks Emma is disbelief

“The beginning of the Iraq war my old company helped ensure the biggest currency transfer in US history. Billions and billions in one's fives and twenties sent to Iraq.”

“Bribes” concludes Mulan

“As needed,” confirms David. “Nine billion went missing.”

“Wait, billion with a B? Nine billion dollars of US taxpayer money just poof disappears?” asks Snow

“Castleman gets a cut of the booty. The day they go to move it, real soldiers they see the transfer…” starts Regina

“Contractors spook and started shooting.” finished Mulan

“Wait but Corporal Perry didn’t see anything,” says Emma

“Castleman doesn’t know that,” responds David

“Castleman is a billion-dollar company why do they care about this cash?” asks Regina

“Because of its cash. Money is money, that's one thing cash is a whole nother thing. For all the money in the economy only about five hundred dollars in cash for every American”

“Untraceable small bills it's perfect for slush funds or renovations for Congressman,” says Snow

“Or small-time donors for re-election campaigns, no electronic trail” adds Regina

“It’s money laundering” concludes David.

“How so?” asks Snow.

“Castleman uses illegal cash to reelect his congressman. The Congressman gets Castleman no-bid contracts for government jobs and then the government pays for his services with legal money,” explains David

“They turned the entire U.S government into a money-laundering scam,” says Regina

“That's right,” confirms David

"I'm impressed. In a completely disgusting way of course."

“Never thought I would say this, ever but that’s way too much money to steal,” says Snow

“No, you’re not going to steal it. You don’t remember, you're the good guys now you’re going to give it back,” says David.


	5. The Fallout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the OUAT characters or the Leverage storyline!  
> Italicized words are flashbacks!  
> Get this fic up to 50 kudos and I'll keep writing!

The following day the team is back at the Port of Los Angeles. Castleman has increased security. 

Snow and David approach the two security guards closest to the container. They are dressed in vacation clothes with Luas around their neck and dragging suitcases behind them.

“The car is right over there” yells David

“I told you we should’ve taken the shuttle bus,” says Snow

“I paid them two thousand dollars for food poisoning. I'm not giving them another cent.”

“Uh, I have to hear this again.” 

“Hey, you guys come here,” yells David at the Castleman security guards. “Where is the Pacific Cruise parking lot?”

“You people need to move away from here.” says on guard. When the guards leave their posts Emma and Regina make their way over to the container.

“I’m trying to jackass just tell me where my car is,” yells David

“Yeah that's right, start a fight, why don’t you?” says Snow

Back at the front gate, a black car pulls up, Congressman Jenkins steps out and knocks on the guard post window. 

“Excuse me”

“Yes sir,” says Mulan dressed in a rent a cop uniform.

“I paid a fortune for these mahogany panels and I’d like to know where they are.”

“I can help you right here sir.”

Back at the container Emma is in a construction worker disguise and is looking at a lock. 

“They changed the locks”

“Just do what you,” says Regina dressed like a truck driver.

Emma pulls a small explosive out of pocket grinning.

“Hell no, Miss Swan, stop playing. Why are you carrying explosives in your pocket?.” says Regina while fast walking to the door of a truck parked nearby.

Emma sticks the C4 to the container door and sets the timer before getting a safe distance away. Snow and David are still distracting the guards when the head guard with a high and tight haircut comes up behind them. 

“Hey, you two back to your post, What’s this?” Asks the guard looking at David, “Don’t I know you.”

Suddenly the explosives Emma placed goes off. 

“Go check the container”, yells the head guard. Two guards take off running towards the container. Snow and David run across the street and grab onto the truck that Regina is driving as it passes by. The guards run back and report that the container is missing. 

“Perimeter, perimeter there is a white truck coming at you. Do not let it pass.” yells the head guard over his radio

Meanwhile, Congressman Jenkins is making his way over to the container Mulan led him too. 

Regina and the Castleman guards are in a car chase until they pull out in front of her and cut her off. The Castleman guards hold Regina at gunpoint. Regina holds her hands up. At the front gate, the head guard runs into Dufort as he pulls up in his car. 

“What’s going on here?” asks Dufort

“What are you doing here?” asks the guard

“We’re moving the container today, now what’s happened?”

“The container is empty.” says the guard before running to where the other guards stopped Regina. Dufort quickly speeds off in his car toward the container. 

The head guard opens the door of the white truck and yanks, Regina, out of it. “Just where do you think you’re going?”

“I’m just transporting” replies Regina, her hands still in the air. 

“No, you’re just going to open this truck.”

The guard leads Regina around to the back of the truck.

“Oh I see what this is, this is racial. This is about my ethnicity is it because I’m Jewish?”

The head guard cocks his pistol, steps forward, and places the gun underneath Regina’s chin. “Open that door, or I open your head”

Regina moves and slides open the back of the truck revealing it to be empty.

Defort reaches the container and sees Congressman Jenkins standing next to it.

“What did you do? Who the hell are you working for? You stupid son of a bitch, I will bury you” asks Dufort while grabbing Jenkins by his suit lapels.

Jenkins shoves Dufort off of him and says, “Get your damn hands off of me.”

“You don’t think we kept all of your emails and all of your phone calls. You go down with us on this.”

“What is this?”

“This is the container!”

“The container- the container with the Iraqi money.”

“I’m supposed to believe you just happened to be here on the day a hundred thousand dollars in cash goes missing.”

“Don’t blame me I helped you smuggle that money through customs. I broke laws I could go to jail.”

“Congressman,” says a CNN report walking up to Dufort and Jenkins with a dozen other reporters and several cameras. “Is this the container?”

Dufort and Jenkins quickly fix their appearance and button up their suit jackets. 

“Uh...What?” asks Jenkins

“You called us sir.”

“No, no, no you must be mistaken about this.”

The CNN reporter steps forward and closes the blown open doors. “Not this one, this container is 542 you called us about 541,” says the reporter pointing to the container next to them. “Sir you’re holding the key.”

_ “I'm just back from Washington for a day and they said I have to personally come down here” _

_ “Here is a map and here’s the key,” says Mulan handing the Congressman a map to container 541 and the key to open the doors. _

Jenkins holds up the key and turns to unlock the container.

“Don’t do it,” says Dufort in Jenkins' ear.

“They’re filming us.” says Jenkins under his breath “Charles will you help me with this?”

Dufort and Jenkins open the container to reveal the cash. 

“Congressman, what is all this? What have you uncovered here?”

“I have uncovered corruption. This is Charles Dufort from Castleman security and in the course of his company's very patriotic work in Iraq they discovered a massive theft of US currency.”

“Our intel revealed that this container left Iraq sometime last month. I knew that I would need high-level help so I called the most honest man that I know, Congressman Jenkins”

“And I will tell you something. I will not let this kind of war profiteering continue-” 

Suddenly everyone's phones start ringing. The reporters opened their phones to see a video of Dufort and Jenkins earlier conversation about the smuggling

“Congressman, is this a confession?”

“There is an explanation?”

“And what is that explanation”

“Uh-”

“How long have you been involved in smuggling?”

“Oh crap,” says Congressman Jenkins before walking off.

Later that day Corporal perry and Doctor LaRouque head outside of the hospital

“What is this all about?” asks the Doctor

“I don't know Mr. Nolan said he wanted us down here right away,” responds Corporal Perry. 

“Hi guys,” greets David standing in front of the white truck from earlier with his team.

“What is this all about?” asks Doctor LaRocque.

“Show them,” says David. Regina lifts the back door of the truck. 

“An empty truck”

“Nothing up my sleeve,” says Regina sarcastically before tearing off the picture showing an empty truck revealing the money from the container. 

“Is this stolen?” asks Doctor LaRocque.

“Not anymore,” responds Snow.

“What are we supposed to do with it?” 

“Pay for Corporal Perry’s treatment,” says Snow.

“And some other guys rehab” adds Regina.

“Pretty much whatever you want,” says Emma.

“Doc a cute blonde shows up with a couple of million dollars I say we take the win. Thank you” says Corporal Perry

“Corporal, thank you,” says Mulan shaking the Corporal's hand.

“The world doesn’t work this way,” says Doctor LaRouque in disbelief

“So change the world,” says David before walking away and joining his team leaning against a car a little bit away. The team watches as more injured veterans make their way to the truck and start to celebrate. “Now is the time to walk away.” 

“Just one more,” says Mulan

“Maybe two,” says Regina. 

David starts to walk toward the hospital parking lot with the team following close behind. 

“I can’t believe you gave all your money away,” says Snow

“Oh no, I bought a car,” says David

“Probably a rusty Sudan,” says Regina laughing

“No it’s electric,” says David before walking up to the shiny red sports car parked in the electric car spot at the hospital. “Just because you guys are the good guys now that doesn’t mean you can’t still have fun.” David gets into the sports car and speeds off revealing the Tesla brand on the back. 

“Oh wow mid-life crisis much,” says Mulan

“Definitely mid-life crisis,” agrees Regina

“So hot,” says Snow absentmindedly

“Gross,” says Emma before the team walks away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked the fic. Drop a kudos if you did. Share with your friends. Drop a comment down below and tell me how you feel.   
> Get this fic up to 50 kudos and I'll keep writing!


End file.
